Drop In
by dragonfly336
Summary: When 29-year-old Edward Cullen is sent on assignment to photograph up-and-coming snowboarder, 21-year-old Jasper Hale, he discovers that sometimes, looking through the lens of a camera can open up a whole new world ... if you let it. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all character names. The plot belongs to the authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is a collaboration between les16 and Dragonfly336.**

**We'd like to thank MedusaInNY for being our super-fantastic beta, JArkin for making our amazingly, stunning banner and Obsmama for being a fabulous pre-reader. Here is the link for the banner: ****i1097(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g358/TLSpeaches/IFP/DropINcopy(dot)jpg**** Just copy and paste and replace the dots..lol!**

**We had so much fun writing this together! In case you were wondering ... Edward is played by les16 and in the role of Jasper is Dragonfly336. Thanks for reading!**

**~**DI**~**

"Edward, do you need anything before I go?" my personal assistant, Chloe, asks me as she pokes her head in the door of my office.

I tear my eyes away from the file in my hand; the one that I've memorized over the course of the past two weeks. I've stared at the pages contained in the folder more than is healthy, so much so, that I know on the third page of the bio, the spot about halfway down the page on the right side, is from a drop of coffee that I was drinking three days ago.

"Nope, Chloe, I'm all set," I tell her and grudgingly close the file with a sad sigh.

Fucking pathetic.

"I've double-checked with Stowe Mountain Lodge and everything is all set for you. You're booked for the week, through Sunday. The cabin will be stocked and I've talked to the resort manager about what you'll need for the photo shoot while you're there. If you need anything, just call me. I've loaded the details on your calendar so you should be good to go," she tells me in her usual proficient, but somewhat condescending manner.

She's lucky I couldn't possibly find anyone else who'd put up with my OCD tendencies or else she'd be replaced in a heartbeat. I scowl at her and she just laughs because she knows without her, I'd be totally useless … not to mention I love her like a sister. An annoying, bossy, overbearing sister, but a sister nonetheless.

"Maybe you'll meet some hot ski instructor while you're there," she tells me with a giggle and a tip of her head.

I slide the file into my laptop bag and this time I really do scowl in annoyance. "I'm working, not looking for a hook-up," I tell her, a bit more forcefully than necessary, purposely keeping my mind from wandering to the subject in the file in my bag. As if I've been able to do anything but for the past two weeks.

"Whatever, Edward," she waves dismissively. "You and Oliver broke up over four months ago. It's time for you to put yourself out there again."

"Chloe," I warn, hoping to stop this train of thought before it gets any further.

"I'm just saying," she answers. She walks to my desk, puts her hands on the edge of it, and leans across. "You're staying through the weekend, Edward. Use the extra days after the shoot is done and have fun. Flirt with a sexy ski instructor. Go to a club and let a hot guy buy you a few drinks and get down and dirty on the dance floor with him. I'm not saying you have to have sex, just try and have some fun. You've moped long enough. Oliver wasn't good enough for you anyway." She growls and shakes her head.

I sigh, not wanting to get into it with her about Oliver. I've heard it all plenty.

After four months it's time to leave it in the past anyway. It would be easy to dwell, but Chloe is right about one thing: I've definitely moped long enough. I'll always care about Oliver, but he wasn't the one for me; I'd known it almost from the get go and trying to make him into something he wasn't only wound up hurting us both in the end. Someday we'll be able to friends again, but not yet.

"Okay, if you're done giving orders, I'm outta here. I need to load my equipment in the car and get on the road if I want to be at the lodge by nightfall," I tell Chloe as I lift my laptop bag onto my shoulder.

She turns from the desk and smiles at me. As much as I'd like to be annoyed with her for butting in ... again, I won't. Without Chloe, the last few years would have been much more difficult. Putting up with her bossy ass ways is a small price to pay for all she's done for me, professionally as well as personally.

"Have fun." She grins.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead give her a quick hug and make my way outside. It doesn't take me long once I get to my apartment to shower, change, and grab my bags. Considering the subject matter of the photo shoot, I've been more than a tad bit excited about this trip. With one quick glance around my apartment to make sure I turned off the coffee pot and that I turned on the answering machine, I'm ready to go.

Traffic out of the city is thankfully not too bad and once I get on I-95, it gets even better. Passing an 18-wheeler and seeing a long stretch of open road in front of me, I take a deep breath, feeling the tension of the day lessen with each passing mile. Luckily the roads are clear of ice, though there's still plenty of snow coating the trees that pass in a blur. I fiddle with my iPod, picking out a playlist that's made up of what my brother, Emmett, calls my "old fogie" music. How in the hell he can call Pearl Jam and Nirvana "old" I'll never know, but I suppose compared to LMFAO or whatever they call themselves and a dude named Pitbull it might sound like it.

Time passes and my mind wanders. I go over my checklist and think about the upcoming shoot. Probably not the best idea since the moment Jasper's face flashes in my mind, my jeans get uncomfortably tight. Fuck, I've been dreaming about him for weeks, ever since I got the assignment.

Shaggy, dirty-blond hair that's the perfect length to twist my hands in.

Piercing blue eyes, the color of a cloudless summer sky, that gleam like he knows your deepest, darkest secrets.

Tanned skin that just begs to be touched.

The kind of smile that makes you think he's remembering naughty, dirty things … things you want him to tell you … or even more, show you.

He's been the star of every dream, every fantasy, every thought while jacking off in the shower and in two days, I'll get to see if the hair, the eyes, the smile, and fuck me, the body, are as impressive in person as they are in print and on TV.

As the top photographer for _ESPN, the Magazine_ I've met my fair share of world-famous athletes, but I can honestly say, with one hundred percent certainty, I've never looked forward to meeting anyone more than I am Jasper Hale. I've taken pictures of Shaun White and Seth Wescott but even though Jasper isn't quite as famous as they are, there's just something about him, besides his killer looks and sexy personality, that just drives me crazy.

I shift in my seat and go over the bio I've memorized again. Only 21 and one of the top snowboarders in the country. Born and raised in Stowe and attending the University of Vermont. Younger sister named Rosalie that he's purported to be extremely close to. All-American family, parents still happily married and attend every competition. He's been photographed with a few girls but something about the way he looks in the pictures makes me think there's more there than meets the eye. I've been a photographer for a long time and it's my job to see little nuances like that. Details, they can tell a story if you pay attention to them close enough. And well, as far as Jasper Hale goes, I have definitely paid very close attention.

Dusk falls and after I drive through a Starbucks for a white chocolate cappuccino I get back on the road. I only have about two hours left to go and I start planning the shoot. The Winter X Games are in a few weeks and this spread is going to be in our X Games special edition, so it needs to be spectacular. I'm supposed to be unbiased, but in this case, it's not gonna happen.

My mind starts to wander, thinking about the shoot. Instead of parkas and heavy nylon pants, I see Jasper in jeans and a long-sleeved, white button-down shirt, barefoot. He'd have the sleeves rolled up, showing off what I know for a fact are the sexiest fucking forearms I've ever seen. Muscled, covered with golden hair. The shoot would take place in one of the suites with only the pale, natural light floating through enormous, floor to ceiling windows. I'd tell him to lay on the chaise in front of the huge stone fireplace, so I can capture the light and the glow from the fire in his hair, his eyes.

His shirt would be open, smooth, tanned skin would peek out from beneath. His eyes, fuck his eyes, would almost sparkle as my camera captured every smile, every change in expression. I'd tell him to lay back and just feel and do what came naturally.

Minutes would pass and my fingers would twitch as the camera continued to whir. I'd have to shift, and try to keep my hard cock from bursting through my jeans as Jasper becomes more bold, flirty.

"Do you like what you see, Edward?" he'd ask, slipping a finger in the 'V' of his shirt.

"Yes." The word so simple but meaning so much.

"How about now?" He'd slowly undo each of the remaining buttons, taunting me with inch after smooth inch of skin. He'd rub his hands over his well-defined six pack then up his chest, pinching one nipple then the next. "Is this what you meant by doing what feels natural?" His eyes would lock with mine through the lens of the camera. I can see beads of perspiration dot across his top lip and I groan, the sound guttural and needy, when his pink tongue swipes it away.

Jesus fuck I want him.

"Take your jeans off," I'd command.

He'd smirk and crook one perfect, sexy eyebrow and palm his dick through his jeans. I'd be able to see how hard he was and my mouth would water at the thought of having that cock deep in my throat. I want that cock in my mouth.

His hand would continue to stroke, cup, pull.

"Off. Take them the fuck off," I'd urge again, desperate to see him.

"Ohhh, Edward, now is that anyway to get what you want? Maybe," he'd tease, spreading his legs wider, "if you ask nicely, I'll show you what I have on under these jeans."

I'd lower the camera only because I have to see him eye to eye, not through the glass of the camera. Shameless, I'd beg, "Please, take them off. Let me see you."

Slowly, so fucking excruciating slowly, he'd push the button through the hole and our eyes would lock as the zipper lowers.

"Oh, fucking Christ." I'd moan.

Commando.

Fuck me sideways.

He'd let the jeans fall open, curly dark-blond hair framing his semi-hard cock. I'd pick the camera back up and look through it, moving closer as I take shot after shot. These pictures are never seeing the light of day; they will be for my eyes only. He'd roll his hips and I'd step. A hand down his pants, and I'd step.

"Take them off," I'd demand again, my voice gritty and hoarse.

I'd lick my lips as he slides his jeans over his hips and down his toned legs. When they were all the way off and he was naked save for the shirt that hung off his shoulders, I'd be so fucking hard it would hurt. My throat would be dry; the nipples beneath my black t-shirt pebbled, sensitive. It'd be hard to breathe, the pressure in my chest so intense it'd be like all the air was being sucked out of the room.

I'd approach him; the need to touch him so great my entire body vibrates. Setting the camera on the arm of the sofa, I'd kneel in front of him. Our eyes would lock, the air around us would buzz … crackle with intensity, with desire.

"Can I touch you?" I don't even recognize my own voice, the need is so great that I could barely control it … or myself, especially because his cock is right fucking there.

He wouldn't speak, he'd only nod. I'd want to hear his voice, but I'd wait. I'd much rather hear him scream my name anyway.

I'd reach out and run my hands through his hair, sighing the second my fingers slid through the silky strands. When I lean forward, I'd run the side of my nose along the slope of his jaw, over his cheeks, and breathe him in. "Oh, God, Jasper," I'd whisper, struggling to keep myself in check. My hands would shake as my fingers traveled from his throat, down his chest, around his nipples, over his stomach, dipping into the 'V' between his hip bones. I wouldn't be able to resist so I'd lower my head and let my tongue taste his skin for the first time.

Honey, sunshine, pine trees, a hint of spice would coat my tongue and slide down my throat.

"You taste so fucking good," I'd murmur against the space below his navel.

His cock would be right there, tempting me with the bead of liquid on the tip.

I wouldn't even ask … or warn, instead, my tongue would dart from my mouth and I'd swipe the come and swallow it.

"So damned good." I'd lower my mouth down his dick, letting my tongue circle and taste. My lips would wrap around him, sliding over the ridges and veins along his cock.

"Oh fuck, Edward. Jesus fucking Christ that feels good." He'd hiss and then I'd feel his hips buck and his fingers twist in my hair. Up and down until I'd take all of him in my mouth and when I swallowed around him, his cock would get even harder.

I'd let him out of my mouth. "Fuck my mouth, Jasper. Please," I'd beg before taking him all the way in once more. His cock would slide down my throat, over and over again. Pants and grunts, moans and hisses fill the air. I'd use my hand and tug on his balls, rolling them between my fingers.

"So close. So fucking good. Your mouth is incredible," he'd tell me as he gasped for breath. I'd let a finger dip lower and rub the sensitive spot between his hole and his cock, hollowing out my cheeks when his hands move to the side of my face, holding it so he can thrust in my mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I'd be able to tell how close he is and I'd press my nose against his pubic bone and swallow around him again.

"Coming, oh Jesus, now!" I'd swallow and swallow, taking every drop as he'd shoot streams of come down my throat.

Once I'd sucked him dry, I'd lift my head, though I'd kiss the tip of his softening cock. When I'd look at him, my eyes would widen in surprise when I'd see my camera in his hand and a sly, sexy smirk on his face.

"You look so hot with my dick in your mouth," he'd say then hand me the camera. "Let's see if I look as good with yours down my throat," and with that, he'd pull me up on the sofa and then drop to his knees.

The rumble of my tires driving over the ridges along the side of the road snaps me out of my daydream. I right the car and try to catch my breath. My heart's racing, my shirt stuck to my body, and my cock throbs inside of my jeans.

"Holy shit," I mutter and lift a shaking hand and run it through my damp hair.

The rest of the trip passes and I arrive at Stowe Mountain Lodge alive, safe, and in desperate need of a shower and a stiff drink. I'm shown to my cabin, and once I tip the bellboy, I head straight for the mini-bar and pour a shot of whiskey in a glass. I close my eyes as the alcohol flows down my throat, warming me from the inside out. Images of Jasper, of his cock in my mouth, dance behind my eyelids and I'm hard … again.

I strip, leaving my clothes in a pile, before I head for the shower. The long day, the even longer drive, the fantasy fit for a porno, have left me exhausted, but restless. I need to come, I need to relax, and then I need sleep.

In that order, because if I don't come, I swear I'll explode.

When I wake the next morning, I feel much better after jacking off, not once but twice. I spend the day looking around the lodge, going out on the mountain, and scouting for places to photograph Jasper. By the time afternoon fades into evening, I'm hungry and ready to see what the nightlife is like in Stowe. I hear Chloe's voice in my ear telling me to have fun so I figure why the hell not? I decide to head to the Hourglass so I can sample some specially brewed beer … at least that's what the concierge tells me when I ask where the best place for dinner would be.

I want a beer, a nice meal, and some atmosphere and walking into Hourglass, that's exactly what I get. I find a spot at the bar where almost as soon as I'm seated, a frosted mug full of dark amber liquid is slid in front of me. I pick up the glass and tip it toward the bartender before taking a swallow.

"That's fucking delicious," I compliment him and then proceed to take another sip. The bar's crowded, but not overly so. I let myself people watch for a bit and with every minute, feel myself relax and enjoy myself more and more. I'm not used to being out by myself, but I find it's not as bad as I imagined it would be.

My eye catches a flash of blond hair and from the way my heart starts to race I know it has to be Jasper. When he turns back around and my eyes catch his, I have to reach out and hold onto the bar.

Holy shit. He's here.

We stare across the bar at each other, and then I figure, what the hell. I slide off my stool and throw some money down to take care of my tab, before squaring my shoulders. I don't take my eyes off him as I make my way toward him. He looks so good and I can't believe what I'm doing, but I can't help myself. From the way his eyes rake me over from head to foot the closer I get, I can tell he knows who I am.

Finally when I'm close enough, I hold my hand out, bracing myself for the moment when our hands touch because I know it's going to feel so fucking good.

"Hi, Jasper. I'm Edward Cullen. It's so good to meet you."

**~**DI**~**

"Jasper!"

I'm just getting ready to head out of the door when my sister, Rosalie, calls from upstairs.

"Yeah?" I respond.

She appears at the top of the stairs, pulling on her sweater. "You're going to the mountain right?" she asks, all out of breath.

"What do you think?" I grin up at her. She huffs and rolls her eyes in typical sixteen-year-old girl fashion. Rosalie really isn't that bad, however. Maybe it's because of our age difference, but we never really fought growing up. She followed after me and wanted to be just like her big brother. That's why she took up snowboarding and she isn't half-bad either. She never went through that giggly, obnoxious, teen girl phase, for which I'm eternally thankful. The only thing I have to worry about is guys, especially my friends, seeing as though I am five years older than her and she's absolutely gorgeous. I always find myself punching their arms when she's around.

"Can you give me a ride? I woke up late and Maggie isn't answering her phone and if I wait for Mom I'm gonna be late for club."

"Sure, Rose, just take a breath and relax. I'll go warm up the car."

I grab my snowboard and head out to the garage. Rose comes out about five minutes later and slides her board into the back of the Subaru. She hops in the car and we head out. The mountain is only a fifteen minute ride from our house.

"Are you training for the games today?" Rosalie asks.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna hike it today and get back into training tomorrow. I just need a break," I reply.

When you grow up in Stowe, you and your friends learn all the little secrets. After a fresh snowfall, we would get to the resort first thing. After taking the gondola, we would hike up for an hour or more and snowboard through the forest from there. It's so quiet and peaceful, being all alone up there and your board glided over the snow. It's completely exhilarating. I like going up there when I'm stressed, or trying to clear my head.

"You'll do great this year, Jas," Rose tells me with a huge smile on her face. I can't help but grin back at her.

"I hope so. If I took a year off of school for nothing, Dad's gonna be pissed."

"Oh, he'll be fine, as long as you 'give it your all,'" she says in a great imitation of our father's voice.

"Oh God, Rose," I chuckle, "that is _so_ him."

Last year I qualified for the Winter X Games for the first time. I'd done well in local events, placing eighty percent of the time. I had made a name for myself here in Stowe and Burton decided to sponsor me. I actually made the final round, which is almost unheard of your first time around, so people took an interest in me, even though I didn't place. I busted my ass at the end of last season and made the decision to put school on hold for a year while I followed my dream to get a medal. Obviously, I qualified again and this year, I know what to expect. I was surprised last week when ESPN contacted me and told me they were doing an article on up-and-coming snowboarders as a lead-in to the games. They asked if I would be interested in being one of the featured competitors.

"Ready for your photo shoot tomorrow?" Rose broke me out of my reverie. I turned to answer her and found a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have no idea what to expect." The photo shoot came with the honor of having a write-up done about me. I'm actually really nervous about it. I park the car and get out, going around to the back to get my board.

"Maybe the photographer will be a cute guy," Rose says with a wink.

"Shhh! Rose, don't say that shit out here."

"Lighten up, Jas. No one's even around. You need to find a guy and relieve some tension." She laughs and walks away, leaving me with my mouth agape. _Shit, sometimes she's so grown up for her age._ I shake my head, grab my gear, and head to the gondola.

On the way up the mountain, I clear my head and think about boarding. Sometimes I'm glad that my mother's into meditation and yoga and insists Rose and I join in with her. I start going over things I did wrong last time and how I've worked to improve myself. After I go over my performance, I start to think about my personal life. Rose is right in a way. It _has_ been a while.

I've known I was gay for quite some time. The problem is that the only other person who knows is my sister. I don't want to come out yet to my parents or anyone else, until I am out of the public eye. I know that my parents will come to accept my sexuality, but I want the focus in the media to be on my snowboarding, not my preference for cock. Since the actual population of the town is just over four thousand, word would spread quickly. Thankfully, the town's quite the tourist destination and it's been easy to get experience and fool around with the occasional traveler. My thoughts drift to Laurent. He was here for a month last winter and I met him when we shared the gondola. He was French, older, sexy, and a great teacher. We shared a lot about ourselves and I enjoyed the companionship, even if it was for only a month. Being twenty-one and never having a long-term relationship, I often find myself wishing for one.

I make it to my destination and empty my mind of all thoughts, negative or otherwise. I take a deep breath and take off. It's so quiet in the woods and all I can hear is my board carving through the snow as I weave in and out of the trees.

**~**DI**~**

I check my cell and see that it's after four o'clock. After a few runs, I decided to do a little training after all and made my way to the pipe. I shoot off a quick text to Rose to see if she's still here and in need of a ride. As I walk to my car, my cell goes off.

Rosebud:  
><em>I got a ride<em>

I let out a sigh and decide that I need to do a little relaxing. I quickly type out my reply.

JayBird:  
><em>Okay. Tell Mom I'll be home later … getting a beer.<em>

Rosebud:  
><em>Yessir!<em>

I laugh and decide to go over to the Hourglass, since it's right here. I put my board back in the car and strip off my gear.

I walk in and say hello to a few people I know as I make my way to the far side of the bar.

The bartender greets me as I sit at my favorite spot; it's the best place to people watch.

"Hey, James. I'll take a Long Trail Ale."

"Sure thing."

As he sets my beer down, I scan the bar. Taking a sip, I almost choke as my eyes pass over one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever seen. His hair is auburn and is in slight disarray. He's talking to the bartender and laughing at his response. His eyes sparkle and he has a striking smile that takes my breath away. When he runs his fingers through his hair, I feel my cock harden and I think I moan out loud as I imagine what those long fingers could do to me.

_We're in his room and he steps up behind me, so close that I can feel his chest press against my back. He runs his face up the side of my neck and whispers in my ear, "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Jasper. Do you want that?"_

_I shiver and nod my head, the capacity for speech leaving my body. I turn my head toward his and his lips crash into mine. I can't help but moan when his tongue enters my mouth. He wraps his arms around my body and walks me forward, never breaking the kiss._

_His hands move down my chest to the hem of my shirt. He slips them under and lightly touches my stomach, causing my muscles to tighten. He grabs the hem and pulls it off. I notice that we're right at the edge of the bed._

_He steps back and runs his hand down my spine. My back tingles with the contact. He places a gentle kiss on my shoulder and brings his arms around my body again. He slowly moves his hands down my body to the edge of my pants, teasing his fingers along my waistband. _

_"You're body is so hot. I can't wait to feel you underneath me," he declares and presses his hips against my ass, so I can tell just how eager he is._

_My cock is so hard it hurts and I silently beg him to just touch me already. As if he hears me, he starts to undo the button on my jeans. I sigh in relief as he unzips them and pulls them down my legs. I kick them off the rest of the way and stand there, closing my eyes. I feel vulnerable standing there completely naked while he's still clothed behind me. He closes the distance between us again and runs his finger up my length, teasing me when he gets to the tip. I groan in frustration and he chuckles before grabbing me and stroking me up and down. "Beautiful," he murmurs._

_He suddenly lets go and backs away from me. I almost start to get pissed at his teasing, when I hear the rustling of his clothes. He swiftly returns, pressing his whole body up against me. "See what you do to me?" he asks as he rubs his cock against my ass. I moan in response and grab my own cock, needing some kind of friction. _

_He bats my hand away. "No touching," he commands, and then adds, "yet._

_"Get on your hands and knees on the bed." I immediately comply, loving the forceful way he talks to me. He runs his hand down my back and grabs my ass, squeezing it._

_"God, your ass is stunning. I can't wait to be buried inside you," he says as he swirls his finger around my hole. I'm so worked up with all his teasing that I'm worried I'm going to come as soon as he touches me. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube and a condom._

_I hear the pop of the cap on the bottle and feel the cool drizzle of the lube on my ass. He runs his finger down my crack and slowly inserts his finger into me, pumping it slowly a few times before adding a second. I moan and rock back into him._

_"You like that?"_

_"Yeah … God yes," I pant out my response._

_"Do you want my cock in you?" he asks as he continues to push his fingers in me. I nod my head quickly in response._

_"Tell me, Jasper … tell me you want my cock," he demands._

_"Fuck, I want it. I want your cock."_

_He removes his fingers and I groan at the loss. Then I hear the condom wrapper rip. I need to see him, so I turn my head just as he is rolling it on his dick … his very impressive dick. He smirks at me while I openly ogle him. He strokes himself before he moves behind me again, lining himself up. _

_He slowly pushes his way in and I clench my fist into the comforter when I feel the burn of him stretching me. My body tenses and he stills, massaging my back. "Relax, baby."_

_The tension leaves my body and he pushes the rest of the way in. I wince and hold my breath. He stills again and leans over so his chest is on my back. _

_"Fuck, you're so tight, Jasper … you feel so good around my cock … so perfect …" His dirty talk makes me forget about the slight discomfort and my cock gets even harder. "Are you okay now? 'Cause I really need to move."_

_"Yes … please … fuck me!"_

_He pulls out and thrusts back into me, slowly at first. When I start moving back into him and meeting his thrusts, he starts to fuck me harder._

_All that I hear is a mixture of his and my grunts and moans as he takes me on the bed. When he reaches around and grabs my dick, I cry out in ecstasy._

_"Fuck … ! I'm almost there … shit."_

_"That's it. Come for me, Jasper. Come all over my hand."_

_"Oh God…"_

"Jasper? Hellooo, Jasper?"

My eyes snap up to the bartender and I blush. _Shit!_

"Where'd ya go right then?"

I turn my head to look back at the subject of my daydream and find him staring at me.

I blush again and don't take my eyes off of him as I tell the bartender that I was just lost in my head. The guy stands up and my heart races, hoping that he's not leaving yet. As he gets closer, my eyes take in his whole body and then I realize that he's walking up to me. My heart races and my palms get sweaty as he holds his hand out to me.

"Hi, Jasper. I'm Edward Cullen. It's so good to meet you."

My eyebrows raise in surprise and I discreetly wipe my hand on my pants before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I say, thinking to myself just how right my little sister was.

**~**DI**~**

**And … they meet. We'll be continuing this, so if you want to see what happens next, put us on alert and you'll know when the next chapter is up … soonish we hope!**

**Let us know what you thought! We'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
